Talk:Pat Phelan
Is Pat Phelan Pure Evil? In my viewpoint, there are barley any fictional antagonists in Coronation Street for even any Soap Opera franchise that can go far enough as to become Pure Evil if their atrocious personality escalated to a level where there's just "no turning back";''' albeit serial killer Cameron Murray from Emmerdale and criminal mastermind Richard Hillman from Coronation Street would've granted the CM category had they not acted like an anti-hero nor remorseful villain at any point. However, it may appear that both reasons don't ever apply to a notorious character like Pat Phelan in Coronation Street. Why?;' well he was known to be quite sinister just before he first appeared in 2013, and made quite a show for himself in corecing Anna into sleeping with them and then blackmailing Owen and Gary into taking care of business before leaving until his return in 2016. Over the course of 2016, Pat Phelan infamously stole the show in complete perfection of his escalating villainy';' he continued toying with Anna, earned himself a wedge-issue with Kevin Webster, formed an interactive rivalry against Todd Grimshaw, helped Vinny Ashford complete his scam in conning every resident of Weatherfield before getting betrayed by the latter on his departure, ruthlessly blackmailed Andy Carver into taking care of business, and purposely drove his archenemy Michael Rodwell to two heart attacks. The day Michael had his second heart attack was also the day that I started to consider that Pat Phelan, who had gone on from a Master Manipulator to a Magnificent Bastard, became Pure Evil following all his atrocious crimes above me';''' though my beliefs only came into light on the day Michael had his second heart attack during their interaction and subsequently died after Phelan just watched in sadistic pleasure of his rival suffering in his last moments before just leaving him there to die. Thoughts anyone? *Corrie Fans *Villains Wiki administrators Now he's presumably died, and i'm content with saying he is one, but im not a big corrie fan. I heard there we something redeeming about his daughter, but I'm not sure. TheMegabug (talk) 12:54, March 31, 2018 (UTC) I'll be blunt I have been shown clips of this show and read the page and he doesn't sound as bad as I'd suspect a villain who's been around for a few years. He's got one major con, a small amount of kills and the only thing that remotely makes me even think he could be of two rapes. Unfortunately even the rape thing of when I once in a blue moonbeam see any Soap Opera isn't unheard of. When a villain's been around for a few years I expect more than his current body count and of the clip I saw where his daughter tells him she never wants to see him, Pat seemed genuinely upset over it especially since supposedly he'd been trying to actually get a decent relationship with her. Honestly not sure he even meets the overall heinous standard for the trope and the fact he seemed truly upset by his daughter not wanting a thing to do with him makes it very unlikely he'd count since it comes across that he truly cares for her as an individual. Jester of chaos (talk) 13:32, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Okay he died. I'm conflicted. He apparently loved his daughter, but he also threatened to shoot her, but when he did by accident he panicked... it's all confusing. his scenes are online of his final moments, go have a good look and see what you think. TheMegabug (talk) 14:07, June 2, 2018 (UTC) No, because when he shot his daughter by mistake he was somewhat worried and Pure Evil villains only worry about themselves. SAMtheman123 (talk) 04:12, June 10, 2018 (UTC) VFH Nomination Gbjerkec (talk) 21:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC)I would like to nominate Pat Phelan as the next VFH, but I'm not sure how to go about it. If someone could assist me, that would be appreciated.Gbjerkec (talk) 21:17, February 16, 2017 (UTC)